There Is No Relief In Waking
by Cloverrrrrrrrrr
Summary: She came back for me. I should have known she would. Katniss' nightmare. Rated T for Hunger Games theme.


_**Hey, it's Clover, again. Just writing about the amazing Katniss Everdeen. Well, she was on fire. FIRE. Crazy-girl-from-seam-that-can-shoot-a-bow-and-arro w-faster-than-Clove-can-throw-a-knife- SAY WHAT?! Read on my beautiful clovers. **_

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games or any of the fabulous characters.

Peeta: No, you don't! Because I'm not just a piece in your fanfiction!

Katniss: I just can't afford-

Me: Let me guess; you just can't afford to think like that.

Katniss: No, I just can't afford butcher's meat. I'm from Seam, fool!

Me: *Facepalm*

* * *

_**Nightmares Are Found In More Than Dreams  
**_

I can't move. I can't scream. I can't breathe. She's here. Feet away from my near lifeless body. Her blood thirsty eyes glow in the darkness. As a smirk rises on her face, packs of mutts gather around her; they all call out my name.

"Katniss, Katniss."

She surveys my state, as a predator would it's prey. I'm seconds away from death, but I don't think she would let me off that easily. My death is in her hands, and I know that it will be long and painful. She wouldn't have it any other way. That just isn't her style. She is a born fighter. Even the sound of her name is enough to shudder at. _Clove. _

My name is Katniss Everdeen. I am 17 years old. I was in the Hunger Games twice. I escaped, but only physically. I am a victor. The capitol hates me. Everyone I love gets hurt because of me. Rue is dead. Thresh is dead. Finnick is dead. Madge is dead. Boggs is dead. Cinna is dead. Thousands of rebels are dead. I killed Glimmer. I killed Marvel. I killed the girl from District Four. I killed Cato. It's my fault Clove's dead. It's my fault she came back for me. It's my fault that my sister is dead, Prim is dead. Why am I not dead? I should be dead. I want to be dead. I am the mockingjay and the girl on fire girl. My fire is burning out.

_Tick tock, your life is a clock. Time is running out. _

Clove has me pinned to the ground. This is the end of me. Her face is inches away from mine.

"You killed me. You killed Cato. We were supposed to win. Not you and loverboy. We are careers. I guess you were always just like us though. A killer. The worst kind. And now you're going to die. Just like your pathetic little sister. What was her name? Prim? Well you killed her too. Just like you did to all of your so called 'love ones'. Who do you have now? Your mom? Gale? No they left. Loverboy? No. Cato is with him. He isn't going to spare him this time. He knows where to cut him. You slipped out my hands once, but never again. I trained my whole life for these games. And that's all the were, a game. Because of you, I am a disgrace to my family and friends. To District Two. I just wanted them to be proud me. But you took that away from me too! You don't deserve this. So Girl On Fire, why don't you blow loverboy one last kiss?" Clove finishes. She pulls out a small knife and starts to twist it into my skin and the mutts start to pull me apart using their claws.

Prim walks up behind Clove and watches me get torn into pieces. I try to call out to her but she doesn't hear. She places a rose in my dying hand as she starts to fade away. It's not hard to make out her last words.

"Win for me."

* * *

I look around and see Peeta's concerned face. I throw myself into his arms and he holds me tight. He is the only reason I am still alive right now. Without him, I am nothing anymore.

"Fight it," Peeta says after kissing the top of my head.

Finnick's word reply in my mind. "_I drag myself out of nightmares each morning and find there's no relief in waking. Better not give in to it. It takes ten times as long to put yourself back together as it does to fall apart. _"

I will fight it. I will win, for Prim.

* * *

_**Review please. I love you, you beautiful creature. **_

_**Stay classy my darlings, my dears. **_

_**Goodbye my loves. **_

_**~Clover**_


End file.
